


Pomoc w drodze

by Satanachia



Series: Czerwienią barwiąc świat [17]
Category: Marvel Ultimates, Ultimate Avengers - Fandom
Genre: Bingo 2014, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, zamknięta seria mi rooooośnie...
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nie wiem jak ja to robię, ale zamknięta seria rozrasta mi się o miniatury.<br/>No yupikajej, kurwa. m(_ _)m<br/>Chyba po prostu ją otworzę, jakby mi znowu coś odbiło.</p>
<p>A w ramach wyjaśnień, jeśli chodzi o fika:<br/>Widziałam kiedyś dachy ze żwirem. Nie, nie wiem co za wariat to wymyślił, ale tam totalnie był żwir. To raz.<br/>Dwa, proszę nie wymagać teraz logiki od Skulla. Wcześniej był walnięty, ale teraz… Teraz jest dosłownie postrzelony. Przypominam, że Petra strzeliła mu prosto w łeb.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pomoc w drodze

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem jak ja to robię, ale zamknięta seria rozrasta mi się o miniatury.  
> No yupikajej, kurwa. m(_ _)m  
> Chyba po prostu ją otworzę, jakby mi znowu coś odbiło.
> 
> A w ramach wyjaśnień, jeśli chodzi o fika:  
> Widziałam kiedyś dachy ze żwirem. Nie, nie wiem co za wariat to wymyślił, ale tam totalnie był żwir. To raz.  
> Dwa, proszę nie wymagać teraz logiki od Skulla. Wcześniej był walnięty, ale teraz… Teraz jest dosłownie postrzelony. Przypominam, że Petra strzeliła mu prosto w łeb.

— Czternaście na lewo. — Strzelec posłusznie poprawia parametry lunety i skupia wzrok na widocznym w niej krzyżyku; ignoruje prawdziwy cel. Bierze płytki oddech i przykłada palec do cyngla. Powoli wypuszcza powietrze, szykując się do oddania strzału, lecz nim zdążył pociągnąć za spust na linie wdziera się jakaś ruchliwa ciemna plama i snajper w ostatniej chwili zsuwa palec ze spustu, by nie zastrzelić jakiegoś bogu ducha winnego cywila.

_Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa_ , mantruje pospołu ze swoim operatorem, którego stukanie po klawiaturze słyszy nawet przez interkom; pewnie stara się o zmianę statusu misji.

Rozluźnia drżącą lekko dłoń, przesuwa palec na osłonę cyngla, by przypadkiem za niego nie pociągnąć i zerka ponownie przez lunetę, próbując na nowo odnaleźć cel, w czym przeszkadzają mu fantazyjnie zdobione witraże w miejscu zwykłych szyb.

Boże, jak on nienawidził witraży. Oddałby przy nich lewą nerkę, za możliwość korzystania ze wskaźnika laserowego.

— Jedynka, zmiana naboi na I-3, cel bez zmian — słyszy w interkomie i zaciska wargi w wąską kreskę.

Żebyście się, kurwa, nie posrali z tą swoją innowacją, myśli, ale posłusznie przeładowuje broń ze standardowych .50 BMG na prototypowe I-3. Trzyma błękitne naboje tylko przez chwilę, ale parzący chłód przenika przez jego rękawiczki i dociera do palców, pozostawiając po sobie nieprzyjemne uczucie mrowienia.

Ponownie przyjmuje właściwą pozycję, opierając dopiętą do lufy podpórkę o gzyms dachu, sprawdza parametry lunety zgodnie z wytycznymi operatora i lokalizuje cel — mężczyzna, najwidoczniej zmęczony zgiełkiem w głównej sali, wyszedł na taras zapalić. James nawet z tej odległości dostrzega żarzącą się końcówkę papierosa.

Przykłada palec do spustu, uspokaja oddech i trwa w oczekiwaniu na sygnał, wodząc krzyżykiem za celem.

_No dalej, dalej._

— Spieszysz się gdzieś? — słyszy tuż za sobą i ledwo powstrzymuje się przed drgnięciem w panice; nagle dociśnięta do jego karku lufa pistoletu wcale mu w tym nie pomaga.

Powinien usłyszeć go wcześniej. Powinien usłyszeć jak wchodził po drabince lub jak szedł po żwirze.

— Wstawaj — napastnik chwyta go wolną ręką kamizelkę i podnosi go do pionu.  
Niechętnie puszcza karabinek, doskonale świadomy, że na niewiele by się przydał w bliskim starciu.

— No i patrzcie co tutaj mamy… — zaczyna stojący za nim mężczyzna i zmusza go do cofnięcia się o kilka kroków. — SHIELDowskie zwierzątko! Powiedz mi, zwierzaczku, czy wciąż dostajecie premie za każdy zdjęty cel?

James nie odpowiada, pozornie rozluźniony, oczekując dogodnego momentu, by wyrwać się napastikowi, ale ten nie daje mu nawet możliwości - dosłownie miota nim jak szmacianą lalką o niedaleki komin i mężczyzna słyszy chrupot łamanej kości, którego nie da się pomylić z niczym innym. Poziom adrenaliny zagłusza ból, przez co James podejmuje próbę wstania, jednak już za pierwszym podejściem zwala się ciężko na ziemię.

Pieprzona miednica.

— Nie dają — chrypie z trudem, nie podnosząc opadłej na pierś głowy, gotów przeciągać rozmowę najdłużej jak się da, by jego operator zdołał sprowadzić dla niego pomoc. — Teraz mamy bony — dodaje po chwili.

Stojący przed nim mężczyzna chichocze sykliwie i chowa broń do kabury przy pasie, nim podchodzi do agenta.

— Serio, bony? — mężczyzna przykuca niecałe pół metra od Jamesa i klika językiem, co jest na swój sposób dosyć upiorne.

— SHIELD schodzi na psy — kwituje w pewnym momencie i leniwym ruchem zdejmuje z zakrywającą dotąd jego twarz kominiarkę.

Widząc kogo ma przed sobą, James niemal dławi się językiem.

Pomimo dziury w czole i pofałdowanej blizny ciągnącej się przez całą twarz, pomimo pokrytego bielmem prawego oka i dziur jakby po kwasie na lewym policzku, Red Skulla nie da się pomylić z nikim innym.

— Ty… ty nie żyjesz — wykrztusza w końcu.

Skull chichocze, widocznie rozbawiony jego dezorientacją.

— Nie martw się, chłopczyku — mówi Skull i nie spuszczając wzroku z Jamesa zbliża się do niego, i zaciska dłoń na jego kolanie. — Dla ciebie nie żyję.

Skull, nie spuszczając wzroku z Jamesa, zbliża się do niego i zaciska swoje długie palce na jego kolanie.

— Ale gdybyś był tak miły i przekazał SHIELDowi, że mamy kilka spraw do wyjaśnienia — ściska mocniej kolano i James skomle, czując jak rzepka wyskakuje ze stawu i kruszy się pod naciskiem. — Byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny.

Skull przekręca dłoń, a wraz z nią cały staw i James tylko cudem głuszy krzyk. Nieświadomie patrzy na uszkodzone kolano i czuje mdłości, widząc wzniesienia wybrzuszające w dziwnych miejscach nogawkę plamy krwi.

— Zrobisz to dla mnie, prawda? — Skull klepie go po policzku, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

_Do kurwy nędzy, to miała być prosta misja, to się nie powinno dziać. Nie miał nawet uprawnień trzeciopoziomowych, miał dopiero dwadzieścia dwa lata, Jezu Chryste._

James kiwa głową.

_Gdzie jest wsparcie?!_

— Dobry chłopiec — mówi Skull i wstaje. — Jeśli nie zrobisz kariery w agencji zawsze będziesz mógł zostać kurierem. To podobno również przydatny zawód. W każdym razie na pewno bardziej przydatny niż to, co teraz robisz.

Klepie go jeszcze raz, tym razem jak psa po głowie, i lekkim krokiem odchodzi do zewnętrznej drabinki, by zejść z dachu.

James zerka na zniszczone kolano i niemal nieświadomie dotyka złamanego biodra, którego ból dopiero teraz zaczął odczuwać.

— Jedynka do bazy, długo będę czekać? — mówi lekko drżącym głosem do interkomu.

— Wsparcie jest w drodze — słyszy odpowiedź i wybucha gorzkim śmiechem.

Pomoc jest zawsze, kurwa, w drodze.


End file.
